As a high-density connector that makes a connection between printed circuit boards as electrical components, there is conventionally known a high-density connector disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the high-density connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, signal line contacts are mutually arranged in zigzag in order to enable high-speed transmission of a signal and high-density connection of signal lines.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3413080